I Need you
by carriemarie156
Summary: When Olivia lost Elliot it killed her but can a new victim who needs a mother figuire help her get through it
1. Chapter 1

**CH 1**

**Emma's POV Thursday 10:00 pm**

I look around the dark basement from the small corner. There are cuffs around my wrists and ankles. I try to pull out of them but I cannot I have no strength. The basement is completely dark except for a window across from the staircase with bars covering it. I move my hand across the cold cement floor and try once again to break the cuff by hitting it against the brick wall, but again there was no use trying. The cuff just hit against my wrist making the bruise worse I sighed while leaning my head against the wall feeling tears stream down my face. I know I will never get free, and even if I did he would only catch me he was smarter than me. I know I will die here. I feel the tears coming faster I hit my head hard against the wall I want to die. He was going to kill me anyway I might as well do the honors.

**Olivia's POV Friday 7:00 pm**

" Liv go home…..you have had a hard day" Cragen said walking over to my desk. I look up seeing that Amaro ,Rolins, Fin, and Munch have already left and I was all alone. " I… uhh will cap.. I just got to finish some paperwork." Cragen gave me a look of disbelieve but nodded knowing there was no use trying. He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the precinct. I sighed seeing that only a few officers where here for their night shifts. I look over the still empty desk in front of me I miss Elliot so much he would have made me go home. I felt tears in my eyes , but I wipe them away looking back down at my work. Thirty minutes later I hear the elevator open and look up to see Cragen walk in. he probably came to make sure I was really going to leave I open my mouth to speak but stop when I see a girl walk in behind him. The girl looked about 25 years old She had shoulder length black hair and dark blue eyes. I see worry on her face. Cragen walked her over to his office and opened the door. " you can sit down as I talk to detective Benson." The girl nodded and walked into the office as Cragen walked over to me.

" What's up Cap?" Cragen sighed " I bumped into her in the lobby she says she witnessed a hostage situation." I looked at him in confusion " wait what do you mean? With who?" Cragen sighed once more " Her name is Brittany and she claims that her neighbor, who has a 15 yr old daughter named Emma, is keeping Emma hostage in their basement." I take a deep breath and stand up rubbing my forehead How does she know?". Cragen walked over to Elliot's old desk " She said she was walking her dog through the alley and her dog started barking and when she went to look through the window she claimed it had bars and she saw Emma cuffed in the corner." I took a deep breath " Did you send a team?" Cragen nodded " As soon as she told me where a sent a team over but no report back from them I called Fin and Rolins and they went to check it out also" I sighed.

**Emma's POV Friday 1:00 pm **

I sighed as I pulled again trying to get free from the chains. I felt tears fill my eyes once more I have been in this basement for a month now and I still haven't once got free. I hear the door open and I shut my eyes pretending to be asleep I hear his boots hit each stair as he comes down them towards me. I shake with each step. " open your eyes!" I opened my eyes quickly to see him at the end of the staircase on the other side of the room. I shiver hearing the fierce anger in his voice. He walked over to me with his knife in his hand and mask over his face. He didn't wear the mask to hide his identity I knew who he was he is my father Michael Walski he wore it so I would be more terrified of him and I would never disobey him, but I knew that he brought the knife so if I tried to run he would only kill me. He came closer and took the cuffs off my wrists and ankles. This was the only time I was ever free but it wasn't going to last he was going to get what he wanted then put them right back on.

He put the knife down beside me as he began to take his pants off. Not again I couldn't go through this again. I picked up the knife without thinking and stabbed it into his chest. He grabbed it and pulled it out while screaming loudly " You little bitch I will kill you!" he tried to lunge the knife at me but the blood was coming quickly out of his wound. I crawled away from the corner as he fell down. I looked away as I heard him gasping for air. I covered my ears for what felt like forever, but I turned to see him on his back clenching his chest covered in blood. I knew he was dead I felt the guilt fill me I can't believe I had killed him. I looked at the stairs and used all my strength to stand and climb up the stairs .


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

**Olivia's POV Friday 8:30 pm**

" Brittany are you sure of what you saw?" I asked Brittany who was looking down at her hands and tears streaming down her face. " I'm positive" she said in a sad tone. I sighed " ok tell me what happened" I said knowing I was upsetting her. She sighed and wiped her tears " uh today I was taking my dog for a walk like I do every afternoon and I saw Emma cuffed up in the corner she went missing a month ago she's my little sisters best friend I know her anywhere" I saw the pain in her eyes and knew she wasn't lying. Cragen walked in and signaled for me to come out I nodded at him and looked back at Brittany " I will be right back" she nodded and I walked out of the office and over to Cragen. " Fin just called and said they found Michael but no Emma" I sighed " well did they ask Michael about her?" Cragen rubbed his forehead " They can't he is dead they found him in the basement with a stab wound in his chest he bleed to death" I sighed and looked down " what about Emma any leads on where she could be?" Cragen sighed. " She probably ran away after killing him she was probably terrified so she ran I sent a search squad but its getting late we might have to wait until tomorrow" I rubbed my forehead. Emma must be terrified after having to kill her own father so he wouldn't kill her.

My heart was pounding fast as I walked through the dark park. I kept looking back scared someone would come up behind me. I heard police sirens heading towards the apartment I knew they were coming for me I had to get away they would blame me for his death and they would kill me. I froze remembering that my father had many friends he would bring all the time to the house to hurt me if one of them found me I would be in the same position I just got out of. I walked over onto the playground and climbed up to the tunnel and crawled in. I know it wasn't the best hiding place but I had no energy and I had to rest. I wanted to stay awake but I felt my eyes begin to feel heavy. I began to fall asleep when I heard someone calling my name. I shot up and looked out one of the holes to see a man and a women step onto the playground. "Emma! Are you here I'm detective Rolins and this is detective Tutuola we are here to help you" the female detective said. I got down low not wanting them to see me I knew they were lying . After staying still for a few minutes I could hear them leave the playground I relaxed and felt my eyes become heavy once again and I fell asleep.

I woke up with the sun in my face I could not believe I really slept through the night. I sat up and crawled out of the tunnel and saw that some people were jogging but other than that the park was mostly empty. I got off the playground and walked around the park once again and walked over to the stores. I sighed as I saw all the clothing and food and items I knew I could not afford I looked away from the stores and walked down the alley.

**Olivia's POV Saturday 6:00 am**

I sigh as I wake up in one of the bunks. I rub my eyes remembering why I had stayed all night. I stand and walk into the pen to see Fin and Rolins getting coffee and I see Cragen by the computer with pictures of Michael and the crime scene. I walked over to Cragen and he saw the concern on my face " I sent Munch and amaro out to look for Emma about an hour ago and they have no sign of her yet" I sighed " she probably terrified hiding somewhere and I don't think she will come to me" I said Cragen sighed knowing what I meant " fine you go look to but if you don't find her in a hour come back." I nodded and ran to my desk grabbing my jacket and froze as I saw elliots desk it almost brought tears to my eyes but I had to remember that I needed to find Emma. I grabbed my jacket and ran out of the precinct.

I have been driving around for about 45 minutes with no luck of finding Emma. I parked to car and rubbed my forehead once again. I need to find her ,but I promised Cragen I would only look for an hour. I looked down the alley and saw something that made me freeze. I saw someone sitting down by the trash can. I slowly got out of the car and walked down the alley to see a girl about 15 or 16 looking the other way with thick brown hair with golden highlights. I came closer and closer to her trying not to be too loud when I got about 5 ft away from her I said " Emma?" the girl quickly turned with fear in her big hazel eyes. She began to stand but I grabbed her arm stopping her from running. "Please don't hurt me I didn't mean to kill him I promise!" she screamed with terror in her voice. I turned her towards me and saw the tears streaming down her face. " I won't hurt you sweetie I promise" She stopped squirming as I said this and looked into my eyes and nodded. " How about we go to the car ok and to the office" she nodded once again and I lead her to my car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3**

**Emma's POV Saturday 9:00 am**

I sat in the interrogation room my heart was beating like crazy. The detective lady told me to wait here while she got me some water. I tried to deny it but she said I looked thirsty and of course I was I hated being a bother though. I sighed I bet they know about my father I didn't want to kill him I had to he was going to kill me. I leaned back in the chair and took a deep breath. What was I going to say to her? She wouldn't believe me he told me that no one ever would what will I do?

**Olivia's POV Saturday 8:45 am**

I walk out of the interrogation room to get some water for Emma I could feel the tears in my eyes. Emma was completely covered in bruises and I could see the pain in her eyes. I got some water from the cooler and stopped at Cragen's office " cap I'm about to interview Emma" Cragen looked up and nodded. " take Amaro with you" I nodded and walked towards the door but turned back to him. He looked up and saw the concern on my face. " what is it detective?" he asked I sighed " Well I don't think Emma will like both me and Amaro in there she might get overwhelmed," Cragen sighed but nodded in agreement " fine you go alone" I smiled " thank you cap."

I walked into the interrogation room and sighed as I saw tears streaming down Emma's face. Emma looked up quickly wiped her tears. I handed her the cup of water and she grabbed it from me. " thank you" she said smiling while taking a sip from the cup. I smiled " you are very welcome". Emma put the cup down and looked up at me with worry on her face. " do you know why you are here?" Emma looked down and then back up " because of him… I didn't want to…. He was going to kill me if I didn't" I sighed knowing that Emma blamed herself for everything that had happened. " look you are not in trouble sweetie" I said. She sighed " ok.." she said looking down. I sat across from her "can you tell me how you got in that basement?" Emma nodded " I uhh… was bad and he got mad he said since I wanted to be a bad girl he would treat me like one… he forced me downstairs and there were already cuffs down there and he cuffed me to the wall that was a month ago he never let me out." Tears fell from her eyes as she turned from me gaze.

I held my breath as I felt pain fill my heart how could someone do this to her? she was so innocent so young. " What do you mean by bad what did you do to get him mad?" I asked knowing that it wasn't in the least bit her fault. " I didn't do what he said. At school they said not to and to wait until you are at least 21 but he said he was allowed to because he was my dad. He said I was bad because I said no, but when he put me in the basement he still did it anyway. " I sighed knowing what she meant. Her own father tried to rape her and when she refused he put her in the basement. I could see the tears in her eyes as she tried to look away to hide her pain.

**Narrators POV Saturday 9:30 am**

Olivia looked over to Cragen who was watching the interrogation through the glass. Cragen saw the sadness in her eyes and sighed while rubbing his forehead. Amaro walked over to Cragen noticing his annoyed look. "I need you to find out how Mr. Walski died" Cragen said as soon as Amaro got near. Amaro stopped shocked that he had noticed him. Amaro walked away doing as he was told as Cragen not once took his eyes off of the sight in front of him. He knocked on the glass signaling for Olivia to come out of interrogation. Olivia looked away from Emma and towards the mirror. " I will be right back sweetie." She said to Emma. Emma nodded looking down at her lap. Olivia stood up quickly and walked out of the interrogation room. "I need you to get a rape kit on her so we can get him for raping her if he didn't use a condom," Olivia nodded but stopped before going back in. " she won't get time for this? Right?" Cragen sighed " I hope she doesn't Liv," Olivia sighed as she walked back into the room to see Emma still looking down at her hands with tears streaming down her face. The sight of her crying broke Olivia's heart. Olivia stared at Emma until she looked up at her with a confused face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4 **

**Olivia's POV Saturday 10:30 am**

Emma sat on the edge of the hospital bed bouncing her leg up and down. I could tell she was terrified her face showed everything she kept biting her lip. I sighed while rubbing my temple. The nurse already did the rape kit and Emma cried the whole time but tried to hide her pain like it would be a bother if she said that it hurt or that it brought everything back. Emma looked at the window and when the light hit her face you could see the many bruises on her neck probably when he was going to strangle her. She looked over at me and then back at the window. "Do you believe me?" she said looking back at me with tears in her eyes. " of course sweetie I do! Why would you ever ask that?" I said feeling terrible that she thought I didn't believe her. " He always said that no one would believe me and I could prove nothing." I sighed knowing that's what all rapists said to their victims so they wouldn't tell. " He only said that to scare you into never telling anyone." Emma sighed and looked down once more. "when can we leave?" she asked I could hear the fear in her voice. I grabbed her hand " soon honey soon."

**Amaro's POV Saturday 10:00 am**

"Hey Melinda got anything on Mr. Walski?" I asked walking into the morgue seeing Melinda sewing up Michael's chest. " well Mr. Walski here died from major blood loss after being stabbed once in the chest hitting his heart he bleed to death." I sighed walking over to the body. " anything else I need to know about him?" I asked hoping for some more answers for Cragen. " I can tell you that Mr. Walski here was a heavy drinker his blood alcohol levels were skyrocketing when he died," I sighed in relieve that will help out Emma's case. "thanks Melinda" I said walking out of the morgue.

**Emma's POV Saturday 11:00 am **

I looked out the window as Olivia drove us back to the precinct for more questioning. I held back the tears. I hope that she truly believes me. I rub my head and look over at Olivia. She is staring at the road I hated that she had to watch me I feel terrible that I am such a bother. We pull up to the precinct and walk up to the pen. " you can sit at my desk as I take this to the lab" she said holding up the kit. I nodded as she turned and walked out of the pen I leaned back in her chair and looked around and then I noticed an empty desk in front of me. I stood up at walked over sitting in the other chair. I wonder who used to sit here. I look around the desk that is empty except for a picture frame. It was a picture of Olivia and some man. That must have been her partner. I sighed. It must be terrible to lose your partner. I stand up and walk back over to Olivia's desk.

12:00 am

I looked up to see Olivia walking in. " sorry I took so long sweetie traffic" I nodded as she placed her coat on the back of her chair. A man walked over he had black hair and I saw his badge on his waist he must be another detective. He isn't the one in the photo though. " Hey Olivia" he said. Olivia turned " yeah Amaro," she said a little annoyed it didn't seem like she was to happy with him. "Warner said when Michael died he was completely wasted," He said not noticing that I was right there. Olivia gave him an annoyed look. He looked over and saw me and looked shocked. " Emma I'm sorry I didn't see you there" he said to me. I didn't care that he said it I knew he was drunk he could barely walk down the stairs when he came to the basement. " its fine" I said smiling at him. He smiled back and looked to Olivia. She again gave him an annoyed look and he was about to speak when an old man called him. "detective Amaro my office now" Amaro smiled at me again then walked over into the old man's office. Olivia looked back at me " sorry about that you didn't need to hear it" I smiled at her seeing the concern on her face. " its fine" she smiled back at me seeing that I didn't mind.

**Olivia's POV Saturday 4:00 pm**

I finally finish my paperwork and lean back in my chair. Emma went into the cribs about a hour ago to lay down. I rub my temples once again looking back at the empty desk in front of me. I look away trying to put it out of my mind." Olivia! Can you come in my office" I turn to see Cragen motioning for me to come into his office. I walk into his office "what's up cap?" I say. "Social services are coming to take Emma to a foster home," I froze feeling my heart sink. "she can't handle that right now cap" I say hoping he will understand "well where is she going to stay Liv she can't stay here" I sigh knowing that he was right there is too much going on it would bring everything back into her mind all at once."I could take her," I said to him not even thinking about it. "I don't want you getting attached to her Liv you remember how you lost Calvin?" I sighed remembering the little boy I still see him every once in a while but he is busy with school and things I barely see him anymore. "I won't cap I promise" He sighed a sign that he didn't believe me but then he smiled. "fine a week then she has to go to social services," I smile feeling my heart rise up again and joy fill me "thank you cap,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5**

**Emma's POV Saturday 5:00 pm **

Olivia walked into the cribs and I sit up quickly. She smiles at me holding her jacket and keys. What is she doing? She is probably going to take me to an orphanage or a foster home. I have been in those before I hated it, it was so terrible my foster parents didn't even care for me at all they only cared for the money they got. When I was in the orphanage there was so many fights and bullying and no one did anything I guess it's better than the basement. I stand up and like at Olivia with tears coming into my eyes. Olivia must have seen them because she looked at me with concern and put her hand on my shoulder "what's wrong sweetie?" I sigh feeling that I had to tell. "Am I going to a foster home or the orphanage again?" she smiled at me. I looked at her in confusion "no sweetie you are going to stay with me for a while," I smiled as I felt joy build up inside me. "Thank you so much," I said running into her arms. I could feel tears in my eyes I never had a mother figure.

**Olivia's POV Saturday 5:30 pm**

I leaned back in the car seat remembering what happened in the cribs. I felt so happy and warm when Emma ran into my arms like I was needed for once by someone else. I look over to Emma who was looking out the window with a smile on her face. I wanted to know so badly why she was so terrified of going to the orphanage or into a foster home, but I would ask her later I don't want to push her to far. I sigh noticing the traffic was terrible. Emma looked over to me and smiled once more. I could see the joy in her eyes and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

We walked into the apartment and I could Emma's eyes go wide with joy. "It's so beautiful," she said walking over and sitting on the couch. I smile I can't believe she actually thinks my ratty little apartment is beautiful." Well thank you," I said trying hard not to laugh. She smiled at me once again as I put my keys on the counter. I felt my body fill with joy as I saw her smile."Do you want something to eat?" I ask looking over at her. She looked up at me with a confused face "really?" I feel sadness come over me I could tell she never really ate. "Of course sweetie!" I said. "I don't know whatever you want." She said shyly. I smile loving how innocent she is. "How about pizza?" I ask hoping she likes it. She smiled and nodded.

**Emma's POV Saturday 6:00 pm**

I step out of the shower stopping to look at myself in the mirror. I hate looking at myself I feel so ugly. I sigh. "sweetie the pizza is here," Olivia said knocking on the bathroom door. "ok." I say walking out of the bathroom with some pajamas Olivia gave me. Olivia had the pizza on the table and two plates. " what do you want to drink sweetie." I sit down and look over at her " umm…water I guess," I say shyly I hated being a bother. She smiled at me and got some water. I look down at my lap. Why would she even let me in her house? She is so nice.

After we eat and clean up I sit on the couch. Olivia walks over and sits beside me on the couch. It was so quiet. I had no idea what to say I mean there was nothing to say. We sat in silence for what seemed like a hour. Olivia sighed and scooted closer to me. "I'm sorry," I said looking away from Olivia. Olivia grabbed my hand and looked at me with pain in her eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for none of this is your fault," She said. It is all my fault I should have tried to get away or tried to scream for help but I didn't because I am a wimp. I sigh "yes it is," I look down feeling everything come back to me at once. Olivia squeezes my hand tighter and takes a deep breath. "It isn't no matter how many times you say it is it isn't," she said scooting closer to me. I feel the tears streaming down my face. Olivia grabs me and pulls me into her arms as I cry on her shoulder. I can't handle leaving her she is like the mother I never had I can't leave ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6**

**Olivia's POV Saturday 10:30 pm**

I woke up to see Emma in my arms with her head in my lap. I look over and see the clock slowly remembering Emma falling asleep after sobbing in my arms. I felt sadness overwhelm me as I looked down at the innocent girl on my lap. She didn't deserve this no one did, but She blames herself for in all not once truly blaming the man responsible. I sigh slowly getting up from the couch trying not to wake the sleeping girl. I grab a blanket and cover her with it walking back into to my room to change into some sleepwear. I look back in on Emma once more before I head back to my bed to sleep.

I look out the window hoping that Emma would be ok. I wake up to hear screaming coming from the living room. I quickly remember Emma and dart out of bed with my heart pounding as fast as a drum. I open my door and run over to sleeping Emma who is jerking back and forth on the couch screaming loudly. "Please no don't please Olivia help me please," it broke my heart that she was calling out for me I ran over and sat beside her on the couch and pulled her into a protective embrace. "Sweetie wake up! Your having a bad dream!" I said shaking her. She just continued to scream and squirm in my grasp.

I shook her once more hoping she would soon awaken she screamed "Olivia help please mommy help!" I felt tears fill my eyes seeing the pain the girl was in and screaming for my help and I couldn't give it to her and she called me her mother. I brushed her hair "Sweetie please wake up!" I said with tears falling faster now. Emma squirmed for a few more seconds then her eyes opened wide. She looked up at me with fear in her eyes. I rubbed her head "Hey Emma it was only a bad dream you are safe," I said she grabbed onto me tightly with tears streaming down her face. "It was him he was going to kill me don't let him kill me please I don't want to leave, " I held onto the child tightly and rubbed her back. "He can't hurt you ever again I promise I will protect you!" I said feeling her pain fill deep inside of me.

I sat there holding Emma in my arms for a few more minutes as her breathing became normal once more. She sat up wiping her tears from her bloodshot eyes and looked away from my glance."I am sorry I woke you," she said. I sighed and got closer to her. "It is fine ok don't say your sorry so much," She nodded at me and looked away. "You can stay in my room if you would like so you can feel safer," I said knowing I would feel better if she was with me and not alone. She nodded and I led her into my room and let her get in on the side she wanted. I lay down beside her and pulled her closer into my embrace I knew that when I was younger I wished for my mother to once lay and hold me while I slept and I wanted to be able to provide that for her. Emma snuggled closer to me and relaxed in my arms probably never once being able to sleep so calm in her entire life. I felt happiness come over me like a hole in my heart that has never been closer to being filled was finally beginning to I couldn't help but smile as I felt Emma's deep breaths as she feel into a deep sleep and soon so did I.

I woke to hear my alarm clock and then looked down to see that Emma was still cuddled up in my arms with her head resting on my chest. I look over to see that it is only 6:00 am I knew Cragen didn't want me coming into work today because of Emma so I turned off the alarm and wrapped my arms around Emma once more trying very hard to o back to sleep. I woke again to see that only an hour has past and Emma was still sound asleep in the same spot she was an hour ago. I knew I was not going to fall asleep again but I didn't want to leave Emma. I rubbed her back slowly and rested my head back on the pillow trying to think of what I was going to to do. I promised I wouldn't get attached but I did once again. What if she gets taken away like Calvin or I will be seen as unfit.

What am I thinking the courts would never see me as a fit parent? Would they? I sigh trying not to think about the subject and I look back down at Emma who is still sound asleep. I then notice her arm that is laying on my stomach I look a little closer and try to see past the bruises and I notice a long scar down her wrist. I grab her wrist and bring it closer into my view and see that the cut must have been very deep and went down most of her fore arm the doctors probably didn't notice because of all the bruises. I look over to her other wrist and see the exact same thing. I sigh knowing she had done it on purpose. I place her arms back where they were rubbing my temples as I lay my head back down on the pillow. How could I have not noticed before?

I am an unfit parent. I feel Emma begin to squirm and move around. I sit up quickly thinking it is another nightmare then see her big eyes look up at me and she smiles kindly as her eyes slowly close once more as she rolls over and places her head on a pillow still facing me and begins to sleep once more. I sigh in relieve glad that she didn't have another nightmare. I Stand from the bed knowing that I can make some breakfast by the time she awakens so we can maybe try to find her new clothes. I sigh and turn to look at Emma cuddled up under the blanket. I had to be able to keep her if it is the last thing I ever do I need her and she needs me.


End file.
